The invention relates to a device for preparing a beverage suitable for consumption from a capsule comprising beverage ingredients. The invention also relates to a system comprising such device and a capsule, and to a method for preparing a beverage suitable for consumption from a capsule comprising beverage ingredients.
The present invention relates to the field of the machines for producing drinks or other food products by brewing starting from capsules containing the product therein.
More in particular, but not exclusively, an object of the present invention is a brewing device for preparing coffee or other hot drinks by e.g. extraction or dilution of substances contained in, generally single-dose, capsules.
Furthermore, an object of the invention is also a machine for producing food products comprising said brewing device and also a method for implementing brewing of a beverage using a capsule by means of a brewing device.
As it is known, for preparing hot beverages and other food products apparatuses are ever more frequently used, which utilize packagings, that is usually single-dose capsules, inside of which a substance is contained which is to be dissolved, e.g. in water, or from which an aroma is to be extracted by means of the passage of a liquid, such as hot water. Such apparatuses or machines are typically used for preparing coffee drinks.
Hereinafter, both with reference to the present description and to the enclosed claims, under capsule any type of packaging, usually a single-dose type, is meant, adapted to be used in this type of apparatuses. Such capsule can be sealed, to be pierced with a suitable piercing member or equipped with a pervious, e.g. permeable to the water, surface, so as not to require perforation. Herein, under the term capsule a packaging implemented with non-woven fabric or other permeable material, technically commonly designated as “pod” or “pad” is also meant.
Devices for preparing a beverage suitable for consumption from a capsule comprising beverage ingredients are generally known. Some of these devices are known as “front loading” devices, wherein the capsule is inserted in a slot or drawer at the front of the device. Other devices are known as “top loading” devices, wherein the capsule is inserted in a slot at the top of the device. It will be appreciated that front loading and top loading devices each provide their own possibilities and difficulties with respect to machine design options and user convenience. Also, it will be appreciated that the complexity or simplicity of construction may vary widely depending on the nature of the device. Especially, ejecting of the capsule after preparing the beverage may add to the complexity of the construction of some devices.